twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prismriver
Prismriver is a new and upcoming band that is based in Ponyville. Headed up by three musically talented sisters, the band hopes to one day become something big enough to rock their original hometown of Manehattan. Silver Strings Silver Strings ( )is the eldest of the sisters, and also the one to come up with the idea of a band. She earned her Cutiemark at a young age, and was deemed a prodigy when it came to violins, earning her a spot on the illustrious Manehattan Orchestra. (She has since left for reasons that will be explained later on.) Of the three, she is the most calm and collected, and will often be seen as the voice of reason among the sisters. As eldest, she's also seen a bit like the parental figure for the other two while they're living on their own, but she's not above having fun. Crystal Cornet Crystal Cornet ( ) is the middle sister of the three, and is also the only sister who can use her horn to play three instruments at once. At a young age, she was also as gifted as her sisters, and in fact could pick up and play two instruments at once almost as soon as she could play the first. Unlike her older sister, she didn't even try to join the orchestra, as she didn't care for the structured sort of playing they did, and preferred improv pieces with multiple instruments. She did at least teach both of her sisters how to skillfully play two instruments at once. Overall, her personality is best described as a bouncy, happy-go-lucky pony who is occasionally clueless. She also sometimes takes over as emotional support for the group, and it's rare to see her in an emotional funk. She can also be serious when she needs to, but is normally pretty chaotic, and will occasionally belt out improvised music pieces with little warning. (Sometimes her sisters join in too.) Ivory Keys Ivory Keys ( ) is the youngest of the group, and is probably the quickest to pick up new instruments and add them to the band. In her early years, she proved to be just as talented as either of her older sisters, and only seems to improve every day. Like Silver Strings, she also tried to join the orchestra, but was denied because "The orchestra didn't want a sisterly rivalry." This led to Silver quitting the orchestra, and proposing to start up a band away from the elite society of Manehattan. Ivory is a bit of a troublemaker for the group, and is often sarcastic, and sometimes even a little mean. This isn't to say she's standoffish, or a loner though, and in fact she loves making friends, but she can be rather rude. Still, she never tries to hurt anypony, and will likely feel terrible and apologize in the instance that she does. She's also highly defensive and loyal to her sisters, and will likely be the one who stands up if ever any of them is insulted. (Unless of course its her doing, but they're sisters, and don't mind when it comes from her.) Other stuff As mentioned before, the sisters currently live on their own in Ponyville in a home financed by their father in Manehattan. The band has a registered IRC channel on slashnet: #Prismriver. The channel will be used during performances so that players can chat and discuss various details about it (eg. which character will sing), and also take song requests. Category:Organizations